A Treasure Never Yours
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: Completed Sequel to "The Coven House" Part 2 of 3 Stories. Nine years ago, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the Potters saved a child from Voldemort's grasps. Now 14, the girl has returned to England to discover her past before they all can face their
1. Lakeside Musings

Disclaimer: "If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended, 

That you did but slumber'd here while these visions did appear. 

And this weak and idle theme is no more yielding then a dream." 

-Midsummer's Night Dream 

_"Enter stranger, but take heed _

_of what awaits the sin of greed. _

_For those who take but do not earn _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors, _

_A treasure that was never yours- _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more the treasure there."_

**A Treasure Never Yours **

by: Erised 

_"Facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored." _

_- Carl W. Buecher_

Severus Snape watched as the waves lapped against the banks of the lake. The sun was barely beginning to rise over the horizon filling the sky with beautiful shades of red and gold. It was early morning and the school had not awakened yet. Snape liked it this way; it was quiet. The morning breeze ruffled his hair and blew it over his features barely touching them. He ignored his wild hair and the rest of his appearance, which was more disheveled then usual. He was paler too. 

"Professor?" 

It was Carolyn Cole, the Prefect of his house, Slytherin. She was a cold looking girl and known for her temper. She was direct, even with him whom she nursed a crush for. 

"Professor, the Headmaster asked if you were feeling well or did you wish a substitute to take your classes?" 

He sighed and turned and regarded her with his coldest stare. Carolyn took a step back and shifted uneasily. He commanded the silence around them and held it for a moment longer. "Tell the Headmaster, I am ill." 

Carolyn correctly assumed that was all she was going to get from him. She turned and traveled back to the school. 

Snape was left with a free day and a mind too full to relax. He wasn't ill but there was a deep restless in his soul. He didn't understand it and it made him moody. 

But he was lying to himself and he knew it. He knew exactly why he stood there fiercely determined to keep all his energies focused on the waves. He was trying to forget, but it was hard to do so and he doubted he ever would. He wasn't strong enough to forget. 

He began to walk the length of the shore, looking for a place to think. He found a slope to his liking and laid against it. He had to forget, it was the only way to remain sane. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to overrule the memories. He cursed himself. Why couldn't he forget? He couldn't release himself from the memory. It was a constant reminder of his past failures. A thorn in his side but it was also something he needed. Truth was he needed the memory and accepted the pain. Why? Because he needed her. 

She was 14 now and her black hair had probably turned light brown, like her mother's. He bet it turned red in the sun. She probably excelled in her studies and bit her nails when she was nervous and played with her hair when she was trying to remember something. She probably looked like her mother; pale olive skin that made her gray eyes glow. She probably wore a grin that made you worry she was up to something. 

Or, Snape thought bitterly, she looked like her father- Silas Malfoy, but he doubted she had changed that much. Instead, he wanted to think of her as his little salvation, a five-year-old toddler laughed and played with holy innocence. The little angel that had waves of ebony curls circling around her pale, fat face. He wanted to remember the laughing toddler he could sweep into his arms and pretend that they were child and father. 

She would forever be his Alchemy. She was forever the child that he saved that night, forever the hidden treasure that while he cherished it, it was never his. 

He stood and threw a rock into the lake. The ripples from the impact grew and lapped against the shore only to reverse and travel towards the center again. He watched as the two other rocks caused the same effect. He studied the waves, the inconsistencies and variants that made each one different. He watched as one affected the other and smooth out, returning to the pristine order. He liked to watch the water because of that. It was orderly, and the secrets that were kept underneath the water always stayed there. They never seemed to affect the order. He wished his life was that structured. 

He heard the students begin to shuffle to their first classes. Hagrid came out of his hut, waved, and disappeared into the school. It reminded him that this was now and Alchemy belonged to the past, his past. Tossing the last of his stones into the lake, Snape turned and entered the castle. 

He had been unaware that Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had been watching him. McGonagall spoke. "Do you think he's well?" 

"I don't know what you mean by well." 

"Well by Snape's standards." 

"He is becoming more reclusive then usual." Dumbledore considered this. Then turned back to his desk to study the most recent letters from Minister Fudge. McGonagall kept watching the school grounds. Dumbledore looked up, amused by her concern. "He's battling his own demons Minerva. Give him time. This is his battle, not ours." 

"Everyone can use a Calvary, Albus." She said softly. 


	2. Nightmares of Destiny

_"A hard beginning maketh a good ending." _

_ --John Heywood _

Gideon Mallory had been appointed Deputy Headmaster of Hecate Academy after 25 years of being one of the best and one of the most low-keyed Aurors England ever produced. He was born the eldest of the Malfoy estate but had long since been disowned by his family. Although estranged from his highborn roots, Gideon still had the charm and grace of a man tailored for riches. He had cultured grace that, with his thin frame, belied his strong will and formidable talent with a wand. He was handsome to look at with olive colored eyes hidden under cropped graying blond hair. 

Those eyes were now wide with concern as he followed the scream down the halls of Hecate's dormitories. Besides him was his wife and fellow teacher, Chandra Firestone. They already knew where they were heading and by now, both knew each corner and doorway of the Hecate by heart so it took them little time to cross the school from their quarters to the third year girl's dorm. 

It was in that room where the girl everyone called Akemi Hecate struggled in bed screaming her head off. Gideon crossed the room swiftly and shook the girl awake. 

It took a few moments for the girl to drift out her nightmare and focus on Gideon. When she finally did, she broke down crying, leaning forward and burying herself in his arms. 

"It's alright Akemi." He whispered, rocking the girl and throwing a wary look at Chandra. The Potions Mistress leaned against the doorframe and sighed heavily. Gideon began to pull his hand away from Akemi's shoulder when he noticed his hand was wet. He called to Chandra to come. 

She obeyed only to clap her hands over her mouth when she realized what it was. Akemi had begun to bleed. "It's never done that before." 

"Yes it has. Once before. Come on, let's get her to the infirmary." Gideon lifted the girl in his arms and followed Chandra out. "Wake the Headmaster. He wanted to know if it got worst." 

In the infirmary, the Headmaster himself, Vladimir Fenrir tended to the girl. 

Among a host of other things, Fenrir was a former Unspeakable, medi-wizard, and Auror and had been over Hecate just about as long as his friend Albus Dumbledore had been over Hogwarts. He was the same age as Dumbledore but unlike him, Fenrir still had a full head of brown hair that was barely beginning to gray. He was a giant of a man, wide shouldered and incredibly athletic. His brown-green eyes were still sharp and fierce and missed nothing that happened at his school or around the world. Also, like Dumbledore, Fenrir liked to keep an eye on things. 

And few could blame him. After all, he was Headmaster of Hecate Academy, which aside from being a school and orphanage, it was almost the training grounds for Auror studies. 

It was the premier school for Aurors- boasting alumnae like Alastor Moody, Benjamin Laud, and even Bartemus Crouch Sr. Hecate was the largest school in North America dwarfing Canada's Ciel Azure and the elitist Salem Institute in comparison. It's orphanage was the only pure Wizard one in existence and it's school proudly proclaimed itself as Hogwarts' sister school. 

Fenrir worked with deft but gentle precision as he tended the area that had started bleeding on Akemi's back. As he wiped the blood away, he was not at all surprised to see the Dark Mark that was carved into her skin. The ugly skull and snake glistened in the pale light like it had just been burned there. 

It was Akemi's only souvenir from her childhood in Ireland, aside from an accent that occasionally still laced the undertones of her voice. She had no memories of her life in Europe except for the nightmares that sometimes plagued her like tonight's episode. 

"He's still there…I can hear him breathing…" Akemi was asleep thanks to one of Chandra's Potions but, still in her dreams, bits of her nightmares became words for the others to hear. "He knows I'm here…" She squirmed slightly. "My father comes…" 

"Gideon, send a letter to Albus Dumbledore. This is getting out of hand." 

"What can he do that we can't?" Gideon said defensively. 

Fenrir shook his head. "Only Albus could know that." 

"Of course, we all agree that one day she should learn the truth about herself, her history, however we just didn't think it would be this soon." Vladimir Fenrir said calmly, looking into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore who was sitting across his desk. "And I must disagree with your choice of dates." 

"You said she's getting worst." Countered Dumbledore. "I think she is old enough to understand the truth about her." 

"There hasn't been a day that goes by without me wanting to tell her, and weighing the consequences of such actions. Albus, she is no mere child- you know that as well as I. If she turned to..." 

"She'll never become like that!" Gideon interrupted sharply. "And she isn't ready! She could never be ready for what you want her to know!" 

"You said she already knows." Dumbledore whispered. 

"Nightmares! Nothing more! Bits of one memory, pieces of another and easily dismissed." 

"But the talent remains." 

Gideon sighed angrily, knowing he had lost. "Yes." 

"Any recollection about him?" 

"We believe she remembers a piece of the nickname he gave her- she calls herself Akemi. She's never allowed us to give her another name. She insists she has one." Vladimir turned his chair towards the door, suddenly. "Ah, here she is." Vladimir called. "Hello Akemi." 

The girl before them was sight to behold. Her body was slender but strong with the beginnings of a beautiful woman shining through a baggy combination of Muggle and Wizard clothing. A long black cloak with the hood pulled up covered a sheer black top that hung off her shoulders and revealed a red tank top, dirty blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was wild and unwashed and dyed a brilliant orange with streaks of red and yellow darting through it. Strings of her hair hung over relaxed but deep green eyes. She looked confused and scared even, but Dumbledore could see that it was a ruse and she was doing the exact same thing he was, studying. 

Then her hands caught his attention. Her nails were bitten to the tip and painted black. Her middle and ring fingers on both hands were bandaged, an old trade secret of apothecaries. A few fingers were broken and her palms calloused. She had a talent with potions. 

"Akemi, this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." 

She said nothing directed towards Dumbledore but she did bow. Then, after a moment's pause. "Why was I called sir?" 

"Professor Dumbledore has heard of your talent and promise. He wanted to meet you and consider if you should finish the school year in England." He paused. "We had no objections." 

Dumbledore smiled. "We've been known to recruit top students and you got our attention." 

There was a long pause as Akemi digested the news. "I don't want to go." 

"Akemi, you misunderstand." Fenrir began. "This is not a choice." 

"And I don't have any say in this?" She was looking at Gideon. She noticed he was trying hard not to meet her eyes. "No Akemi, you have no say." 

Akemi began to speak but her Headmaster dismissed her. "Go get your things Akemi." 

She swung on her heels and left. It took two steps out of the Headmaster's office before she broke off into a run. She felt betrayed. Her mind was swimming. This was her home, she knew every inch of the school (hidden passageways included) and she loved it. They couldn't expect her to leave. This was her family. 

She made her way to the dorm and began to pack. Her suite room was shared with three other girls, including the girl who was sitting on a bed when Akemi entered. It was Nell Ive, Akemi's closest female friend. Nell was from regular magical family with two older brothers, which probably helped mold her into somewhat of a tomboy. Nell looked up from the comic book she was reading and favored Akemi with her sincerest smile, knowing she was about to get in trouble. "Heya Sparky." 

"Why aren't you in Charms?" Akemi asked curiously. 

Nell smirked. "We're learning sealing charms this week. I already know how to break them, let alone make them. It's useless for me to sit under the dear Professor's drawling voice anymore then I have to. Besides, I'm pretty sure this country has a law against that kind of cruel and unusual punishment." 

"I thought Tansil said if you missed anymore classes you couldn't play Quidditch." 

"Next week we play Salem. There's no way he'll bench me. Their Seeker's inhuman, they need me as a Beater." 

Nell had certain arrogance when it came to her abilities on the Quidditch field that others would view as her downfall; Akemi, however, thought it made her interesting. Besides, a little arrogance was healthy, especially if you could back it up. She was the same way with her academics. Akemi swallowed hard before turning towards her bed and pulling out an oversized and equally worn backpack. 

Nell frowned. "What on earth are you doing?" 

"Packing." 

"Running away from Hecate, are we?" 

"Fenrir's sending me away." She said angrily as she hastily rummaged through all she owned in the world. It was a pitiful collection of hand-me-down robes and clothing, all well used and an old holly and unicorn's tail wand that never liked her much to create effective spells but thankfully charm work seemed to be Akemi's strong point, aside from Potions. She was saving up for a new one and she threw that money into the backpack. 

"To where?" Nell demanded. 

"England, to Hogwarts." She was near tears now. She slumped down on her bed and leaned against Nell's shoulder. "I don't want to go." 

Nell put her arms around her. "When are you leaving?" 

"Tonight." 

"Come on then, lets go grab Choice and take the day." 

"The teachers will get mad if you and him miss the rest of your classes." 

"So, they can send us to Hogwarts with you." 

Akemi laughed through her tears before finally nodding. "Alright. Lets go." 

"It's alive! It's alive!" Professor Chandra Firestone ranted as she spread her arms out wide over the simmering cauldron. The brew burped, bubbled and spilled over. She yelped in alarm. "Holy shit, it's alive!" She caught sight of Nell and Akemi and smiled at them, motioning them in before turning her attention to cleaning up the mess. 

"Moral of the story children: Don't watch Muggle horror movies before class." She said as she took a dramatic bow. The class applauded when she gave them free time. She walked over to Nell and Akemi. She gave Akemi a playful nudge. "What's the story fire brand?" 

"Look who's talking. Akemi teased. 

"At least I'm a natural." 

Nell laughed. "Got you there Kam." 

"Oh hush," Akemi laughed. She studied the room and paused. "Professor?" 

"Uh oh, she's using my title." 

"I need to talk." 

Firestone looked at her. "Sure, come into my office." 

Akemi looked at Nell who was already making her way to the back of the class. "I'll go get some things, you and Choice meet me later." 

Chandra led her into a cramped office. It's walls were plastered with Muggle posters of old Hammer movies. Hammer was an old movie studio that made movies about vampires and werewolves. According to Chandra, it was all corny stuff but very amusing. 

"Professor, they're talking about sending me away." Akemi deadpanned. 

The Potions Madame looked a little confused. "So I heard. Congratulations." 

"But I don't want to go!" 

"Aren't you being a little rash?" Chandra said. "They are offering the chance of a lifetime. Hogwarts is the best school for preliminary magic in the world! Not to mention, you get a trip to England, where you are from, where your father was from. Hogwarts was also Gideon's alma mater. And, the Potion Master there is one of the best in the world, even if he's a total prick. You'll learn a lot from him." 

"Fenrir talked to you didn't he?" Akemi said softly. "He told you to say that." 

"Vladimir wants what is best for you. You know that." The woman's face darkened. "Besides, a change of location might be good for you." Akemi bowed her head, a little embarrassed about last night's episode. Chandra laid a motherly hand on her shoulder. "Look Akemi, all cards on the table, you know as well as I do that the course of events that brought you here are not the same as Nell's, or any other of your friends." 

"I'm not any different then Nell." 

"Yes you are. That mark on you sets you apart and your old enough to understand that now." Akemi touched her left shoulder blade. The Mark was still tender from last night. She winced a little touching it. She had gotten the Dark Mark when she was a child, back in England. She didn't know exactly where she had gotten it or how but she had always assumed the Death Eaters who killed her parents had given it to her as a grisly reminder. "What are you trying to say?" 

"Don't you think it's a little odd the timing? I mean, your nightmares are getting worst and suddenly Fenrir wants to send you back to where it all began. Your journey started in England and ended here. Maybe now its time to start another and see where it ends." 

As loath as Akemi was to admit, Chandra was right. She slid off the seat and thanked the teacher before retreating back into the classroom. 

The classroom was empty save one boy, sitting casually at a back table. He smiled at her softly. "Now what sorts of trouble do the demon sisters have planned for me this afternoon?" 

Akemi smiled. It was Choice. Handsome, charming, brown haired, cobalt blue eyed, Choice Blade. Choice was about year older then Akemi (which was a rough guess considering no one knew her exact age) and an orphan as well. He had entered Hecate a couple of years after her and they had been friends since day one. He was from England too, but unlike Akemi, he had memories of a father figure named William, a skilled wizard that had been killed during the last months of the Dark Times. William was reported to have named his son Blade but it was later changed by Choice to his current moniker. Choice had been then passed from orphanage to orphanage across Europe before finding his home at Hecate. 

"I'm leaving tonight, on a special mission for Fenrir. Top secret." She said softly. "You and Nell have to say goodbye." 

"Ah, and I thought you got expelled. My mistake." He said lazily, standing. In his lap, a white and orange cat awoke and jumped onto the table looking insulted. The cat was slender and shorthaired with no tail to speak of but deep, mysterious hazel eyes. Choice stretched the same way the cat did, stretching his fingers out to the heavens. Akemi watched him and looked back at the cat that was kneading the table with his claws. Choice looked at him guiltily. "Sorry bout that Napoleon." 

The cat considered him, then jumped down from the table and rubbed against Akemi's leg. He was purring loudly. 

"Everyone loves you here, Kam." Choice teased. He picked up her books with his and motioned for her to follow. 

They walked together to theirs and Nell's secret place, passing misty ghosts and the dorms they had spent their entire lives together in. Napoleon was trailing behind them and amusing himself with swatting at the occasional fly. 

Their haven wasn't really a secret but it was off limits to anyone outside of the top level Aurors that also lived at Hecate. It was a training center that had long since had been closed because of the danger the aging gym posed. Large beams were exposed overhead and were only accessible through the various techniques of climbing. Depressions in the floor where water was once ran through to help train Aurors for dueling in any environment, were now rusting and derelict but proved very good for broom work and the occasional duel. 

Nell was already spreading out her collection of "borrowed" goods: including cokes, sandwiches and other munchies. She popped opened a can and raised it to Akemi. "To our soon departed comrade. May she enjoy tea and crumpets and kiss some dimpled arse for us all." 

"Here! Here!" Choice said, raising his coke. 

What seemed like only minutes later but was closer to four hours later; Akemi, packed and resolved not to cry, walked with Choice to the Headmaster's office where the English Headmaster was waiting to take Akemi away from everything she knew. Nell had proved too much of a chicken to see her friend off. Instead, she gave Akemi her lucky bracelet (which was nothing more then a colorful collection of braided string.) Choice kept whispering encouraging words to Kaimi under his breath but as they drew closer. She stopped just outside the door. "Choice, I'm scared." 

"That's understandable." He offered. "I would be too." 

"Would you go?" 

"Yes. I remember England. To me, it's my home but it's not the same for you. All you've ever known is Hecate." He smiled ruefully. "Gideon and Chandra have been like parents to you, so has Fenrir. Like I said earlier, you're loved here." 

"That's why I don't want to go!" 

"But remember Akemi, someone over there loved you too. If they hadn't you probably would have never lived pass the day you got that mark." 

"So what are you saying?" 

"Nothing happens by accident, Akemi, or coincidence." Choice said cryptically. "If Professor Dumbledore has come personally to escort you to Hogwarts, that means something waiting over there for you." Akemi agreed with him. "You learn by going where you need to go." 

"That doesn't mean I'm ready." Akemi said gloomily. 

Choice laughed. "Is anyone ready when they start a new journey?" 

Akemi smiled at him then hesitated. She leaned over and kissed him and was a little surprised when he returned it. It was her first kiss and somehow she wished it had been under different circumstances. When the kiss was finally broken, Choice turned and left before she could speak. With nothing left for her to do, Akemi Hecate pushed opened the doors and stepped into her new journey. 


	3. Scary Beginnings

"Beginnings are usually scary, endings are usually sad, but its what is in between that really counts."

_--Hope Floats. _

Gideon and Vladimir's best guess was that you could tell that most of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry history was on displayed on it's walls. Akemi had never seen history so alive as it was when she walked up the stone steps of the school into the entrance hall. Albus Dumbledore looked down and kept smiling at the girl's expression. Her eyes were wild and excited but her face was a cool mask. She had her lips pressed tightly together, trying not to be overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the school, that she nearly jumped into his arms when Peeves dropped a rubber bat on her head. They had arrived on Halloween, after taking a brief stop at Diagon Alley to pick up some things she would need. Unlike Hecate, at Hogwarts the student was responsible for supplying their needs. She had asked where was her money coming from to which Dumbledore revealed she had a small trust waiting for her in Gringotts. It wasn't much but it did buy her a brand new wand of yew and phoenix feather. Ollivander had said it was a peculiar blend that symbolized death and rebirth. Then he added as a sort of morbid undertone it would work well with Dark Magic. Akemi was certain she didn't like that wand maker. 

"Now, for the time being you will be housed in Gryffindor." Dumbledore explained, smiling when Akemi pushed a little closer to him. "But in two weeks we're moved you to another House, then in two weeks to another until you find a house that suits you. Apart from Gryffindor, there is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." 

"At Hecate, there are seven ranks for students." Akemi said, studying the school's crest. "We are divided based on merit and talent. How are students divided here?" 

"The virtues each student holds most dear." 

She made a face. "So how do you decide whose the best?" 

Dumbledore smiled, already getting an idea on which house would best suit this girl. He winked at her before pushing opened the great doors to the Grand Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts." 

The Great Hall was even more beautiful because it was decorated with huge Jack O Lanterns, hovering bats and tables filled with all assortments of candy. Akemi ran a hand through her multicolored hair and chewed on her black nail nervously. 

"Excuse me." Said a girl from a corner table. She was about Akemi's age, dressed in the plain school robes Dumbledore had taken her to buy, except on the girl's robe was a blue and bronze crest. "I've never seen you before." 

"I'm new. Direct from Hecate." 

"My name is Fiona, what's yours?" 

"Everyone calls me Akemi." 

"Well, Akemi where are you sitting?" 

Dumbledore spoke then. "You can sit with Fiona during the feast, just make sure to follow them." He pointed to a table wearing gold and red crests. "When it's time to leave." 

"Yes sir." 

"Call me Professor." 

"Yes sir." 

He was about to do a double take but thought better of it. Instead, he bowed and walked towards the staff table. Minerva McGonagall was the first of all the teachers who noticed the new arrival to speak. "Who is she?" 

"A new discovery, I've been watching from some time." 

"The latest prodigy to be discovered by the famous Professor Dumbledore." Teased the silky voice of Severus Snape. He smirked genteelly at the Headmaster. "Where on earth do you find such," He paused, noting Akemi's distinct hair color. "Oddities." 

"America." 

"Ah," Snape replied as if that answered all his questions. "Of course." 

"Oh don't be so biased Severus." Dumbledore couldn't resist. "She's a force with Potions. She may surprise you yet." 

"Nothing surprises me, Headmaster." 

"Ah," Dumbledore mimicked mildly. "Of course." 

Fiona handed Akemi a plate of chicken. "What classes do you enjoy?" 

She shrugged, still too entranced by her surroundings to give room for chat. "All of them but Charms I'm really good at and Potions is my favorite." 

"That'll change here." Fiona joked. 

"Why?" 

"Him." Fiona was pointing towards a black clad man who was scanning the room like a hawk. "That is out Potions Master, Professor Snape." 

"I know." 

"You've met him?' 

"No." She replied. "But he helped develop a potion that allows werewolves to retain their identity during the full moon. It revolutionized they were Lycanthropes reacted to the moon." She noticed Fiona staring at her strangely. She bit her lip. "Sorry, Potions are a little bit of an obsession for me." 

"Not a prob." Fiona grinned. "I'm like that with Transfiguration." 

"Your have to help me then. I suck at it." 

"Fred! George!" Screamed a boy with brilliant red hair, wearing horn rimmed glasses and looking very angry. He stalked into the Gryffindor, searching the room. "What did you do with my star map?" 

Akemi, who was sitting in the corner flipping casually through her schoolbooks, looked up just as a set of twins jumped from their seats looking innocent and a little hurt. 

"Why Percy." The twin nearest Akemi said. "We were just going over it." 

"Modifying it!" Chirped the other twin. He threw a smile at Akemi. "Weren't we Fred?" 

Fred slipped something into Akemi's book before inching towards his brother. "I'm not going to answer that. If Percy can't trust us, his own brothers, I feel ashamed to be called Weasley. I'm going to bed." 

"Me too." George said, following his brother. He favored her with a wink before disappearing. She was left with a very steamed Percy who barely noticed her. He demanded, "Who are you?" 

She looked up. "Akemi, I'm staying in the fourth year dorm for two weeks and you're Percy right?" 

"Yeah." Percy said, walking towards her and sat down beside her. 

She leaned over and handed him his map back. "I'm afraid you're going to have help me though, I'm not familiar with the constellations: Snape's Nose Minor and Major." 

Akemi learned three things in her first day at Hogwarts: McGonagall's class ran circles around the Hecate class, Mallory ran circles around Quirrell and most importantly: the English were way too serious when it came to wearing the school uniform. Although Dumbledore had granted to her permission to wear her beloved jeans during classes the teachers didn't mind and during her free time, he warned her that she would be wise to wear school uniform for her Potions class. So, when her Potions class came, Akemi was dressed in her school uniform with her hair pulled back (she had dyed a multicolored blend of mainly black with blue, green, dark purple, and gold.) She had also changed her eye color from green to hazel. She had been wearing contacts for most of life due to too many late night reading sessions. 

"Today I will be grading your Wit Sharpening Potions," Professor Snape murmured in a dull soft voice. He began to patrol the rows of his classroom. "As for you Miss…" He chuckled softly. "I forget you don't have a last name, do you believe you can perform this potion without the lecture? If not I'm sure you can make it up in detention." 

It occurred to her that she had nothing to earn detention but she remained silent. She could allow that little injustice. She smiled coyly. "Where do I sit?" 

"Next to Mr. Weasley." The Potions Master whispered and she took a seat next to Percy. 

The boy smiled at her sheepishly and she noticed his ears turn pink. "I can help you…if you need it." 

"No problem." She said, pulling out a pocketknife from inside her robe. It was a simple flip out knife with an obsidian hilt and a silver dragon stretched out over it. She saw his expression and smirked nervously. "I'm very picky about my tools." 

"You like doing this?" 

"Love it. Back home, I used to help with first years." 

"Your really something…" Percy whispered then began again. "Listen, tonight is the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game and I'd love…I mean..." 

"I've never been to a Qudditch game between houses. We play against other schools." 

"Really? That's wonderful! I mean, that means…" 

She smiled. "I'd like for you to take me to the game." 

"Well, that was a masterful performance, but not on my time." Snape's soft voice interrupted again. "Mr. Weasley, five points will be taken from your House and another ten if you insist on continuing with your shameful flirtations." The laughter in the room turned Percy into a raspberry. Then Snape turned his attention towards Akemi. "And as for you Miss, I suggest you get to work- because after you're done you will be cleaning the cauldrons." 

She opened her mouth to contest but closed it after some time and a whole lot of discipline. She turned her attention back to the scarab beetles. She didn't think she liked Professor Snape at all. 


	4. Realm of Dreams

Author's Note: The magic Akemi uses is inspired the type of Charter Magic used in the book Sabriel by Garth Nix. 

_"Sleep hath it's own world- And a wild realm of wild reality- and dreams in their development have breath, and tears, and tortures and a touch a joy."_

_-- Lord Byron_

_"Do you remember your lessons?" _

_She nodded slowly and lifted her hand, one finger posed in the air as she strained to remember. Behind her the dark figure loomed benignly. She hesitated for a moment then looked back at him and murmured, almost on the verge of tears. "I forgot." _

_ "Don't cry, little one." The figure said, coming towards her and lifting into his arms. Strong arms that she felt safe in. She snuggled against his chest and felt the rhythm of his heartbeat: also strong and powerful. She lifted her hand and played with his dark hair. He used to say she had his hair._

_"Give me your finger." He coaxed and she obeyed. He took it in his hand, delicate pale hands, and made the symbol of the curse in the air. It was like she had written on the air with a light. The symbol glowed bright white before she sent to towards the intended target. She watched as the man screamed out in pain before collapsing to the floor. She smiled and looked up at the man. _

_"Very good, darling." Her guardian cooed. "Very good." _

Akemi awoke with a start, scaring Fiona who was sleeping in the bed next to her. Fiona sat and stared into the darkness. "Kemi?"

"Sorry Fiona." She whispered. "I just had a nightmare." 

"Another one?" The girl asked in the darkness. "I still have that sleeping draught, if you want it." 

"No, they never work for me. I just need a drink." She slipped out of her bed and pulled her robe over her. Fiona offered to go but Akemi refused. "It is only a short walk besides I need the practice." Fiona laughed and watched her go. 

Akemi already knew the path towards the kitchen but that was not the practice she needed. As she stepped into the abandoned halls, she glanced both ways to ensure no one was there. She had always made sure no one saw her in these midnight lessons. When she was certain, she lifted her finger and began to write on the air. She wrote a symbol and it glowed white before disappearing. She wrote another symbol and another until she ran through all the icons she knew.

Gideon had called it Instinctual Magic, Chandra called it Ancient Magic and each book she found it in called it by another name. The type of wandless magic took entire lives to learn and had seldom been mastered. It was said to drive the learner insane. So dangerous was this magic that it was illegal in almost every nation. But there was nothing in the books about why or how she had somehow known it. For as long as she could remember she had had at least a rudimentary knowledge of this forbidden magic but at Hecate she had continued to train herself in it.

Her reasons were unknown to everyone, including herself. For some reason she felt this magic was connected to her past. There was something about the nameless magic that appealed to her. She felt a kinship to it as if she and this magic had belonged to another time altogether, another life she didn't remember. Perhaps it even held the key to her true identity. Maybe somewhere in the symbols and skills needed to execute the magic was the secret that had plagued her since she had first awaken in that bed at Hecate: her real name.

She reached out and wrote the last symbol in the air. It gleamed, shone bright then exploded in a white rain around her. She spread out her hands and tried to catch the rain knowing she wouldn't. That didn't matter, half the fun of this game was knowing you couldn't catch the rain. That game done, she continued on her way towards warm milk and dreamless nights.

But she was so inside her musings that she missed a step on the staircase leading from the Ravenclaw House to the kitchen. She slipped and tried to grab the railing but missed it and down she tumbled…

_ "Rain! Rain! Sevie." Little Alchemy shouted as she jumped up and down around him. Severus looked down and tried not to smile. He looked up at Drucilla who merely shrugged. _

_ They were outside the Coven House, enjoying the summer night while the children played soccer with their Sires and nurses. Alistair was chasing Garridan down the yard. Garridan took a shot on goal. Declan dived but missed. Garridan scored and the children exploded in laughter. _

_ It was one of the few times, Severus had seen the Coven children enjoyed childhood. He turned his full attention to Alchemy. To his little angel. He raised his hand and drew the symbol in the air. The icon gleamed before exploding into white rain that fell over Alchemy. She giggled and reached up to catch one of the falling lights. _

_ "The fun is not to catch them." Severus said, lifting her up into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. Severus leaned down and buried his nose in her little neck. He kissed her gently, making sure none of the Sires saw him. _

_ She was his secret. His treasure, not theirs. She belonged to him. She was Melanie's last gift to him, and his greatest treasure. He would keep her, guard her and hide her if needed. Anything to keep her safe. He turned back and watched the Coven Sires. He'd do anything to protect her but were they the right protection? _

Snape woke up and wiped something from his eyes. He cursed his cowardice again and regretted for the billionth time today ever agreeing to let her go. He tried to assure himself wherever she was, she was happy and safe and alive. Wasn't that enough? He slipped out of his bed and walked towards the kitchens.

He had been greedy when he had decided to keep the child. He should have let the child die with her mother. The child was never his to begin with. A child of rape and death, she had been born into darkness and should have been returned to that darkness when she was first brought screaming into the world. But no, he had been greedy and he had stupid. He had kept the child and named her.

And the name he had given her was his. He really wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Then something stirred within him, something was awakened that hadn't been disturbed since Lord Voldemort had been in power. The dark magic that stirred and called to him like a siren's song.

He felt the magic stir, the nameless magic that Voldemort had mastered over his journeys to discover immortality. The magic was Voldemort's weapon of choice and had been taught to the Dark Lord's heirs. Voldemort had always called it Aett magic and Severus had learned it but never mastered it. Magic like that corrupted the soul and fate had spared Severus that sin. And so when he felt it stir in Hogwarts School, he feared the worst. Only powerful Dark Wizards could perform Aett Magic. 

He ran towards where he felt it. He was at halfway up the stairs that led to Ravenclaw House when he saw someone tumbling towards him. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling the girl away from danger. He gripped her tightly in his arms. 

Akemi yelped as she felt someone grab her from her fall. In a way, she was thankful. She was certain she was about to break something had she continued on her plummet towards the unforgiving floor. She was, however, a little concern when she found her face buried in the chest of her savior. If they had seen her practice illegal magic… Whoever he was, she was certain he was a teacher and she could only hope it wasn't… 

"Miss Akemi, kindly explain why you are out of bed?" Snape said in a dangerous voice. 

In the three weeks she had been at Hogwarts, Akemi had quickly alienated Snape and established him as her enemy. She spoke her mind and Snape disliked her gall. So far most her evenings had been spent helping Filch and Hagrid for Snape's detentions. 

But she had been extra careful the past few weeks to make sure she would be able to catch the Ravenclaw-Slytherin game. Not it seemed she'd be helping Hagrid then to the owls during that game. "Professor…I was just getting something to drink. I had a nightmare." She hadn't meant to let that slip. 

Snape smiled cruelly. "Well, perhaps if you were tucked in with a teddy bear, you'd feel better." He looked up and seemed distracted by something. He was looking for something. Slowly, he turned his deep eyes back to her where she noticed they were not black but dark brown. Like hers… "Are you alright?" 

"I think so." She said, a little warily. She was amazed. Snape just been nice to her and it was a little unnerving. Then the sound of his heartbeat got her attention and a feeling of security came over her. It scared her. "Sir? Can you let me go?" 

Snape seem to realize that she was still in his arms and he released her. "You shouldn't be out this late, Professor Flitwick should hear of this." 

"Oh no, sir please. I really want to stay in his House." 

"You should have thought about that earlier." 

"Hello, Severus, Miss Akemi." The voice was Dumbledore's emerging from the crossway. He looked at Akemi and Snape each in turn. "Midnight tutoring session?" 

"I needed a drink." She mumbled, cutting Snape off. She hoped Dumbledore would save her from Snape's wrath. "But I fell and he saved me." 

"Well, it appears he's your hero then. 

Snape stiffened. "She was out of bed, I was about to give her detention." 

"I see no need in that. Akemi go back to bed." He glanced at her and added. "I'll have someone send up warm milk, agreed?" 

"Agreed." 

"Goodnight Miss Akemi." He continued, motioning Snape to follow. His hunt abandoned, Snape followed him out sight but not before calling out. "By the way, your Potion was unacceptable. It will be redone tomorrow until it is satisfactory." 

Akemi gritted her teeth. Professor Snape had this unusual talent of challenging her pride but when she fought back she always ended with detention. Sometimes, however, she thought it was well worth it. He needed to be told off, and one day she'd hope for that happy power. She practically ran back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. The Hogwarts House Elf that delivered her milk found her asleep on the couch, and a Dark Mark gleaming from her shoulder blade. It was the House Elf's turn to turn tail and run, all the way to Dumbledore's office to report on his findings. 

Albus Dumbledore leaned back and considered it all. The Elf had just missed Snape's nighttime briefing warning him of the resurgence of Dark Magic with Hogwarts walls. Dumbledore rubbed his chin and decided it Fenrir should be alerted to Akemi's new ability. Gideon and Vladimir would want to know about this. 

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, Snape wasn't the only former Death Eater that had sensed Voldemort's form of dark magic. It had awakened another member of the Coven, darker and stronger then the fourteen year old child whose past was a mystery. 


	5. A child's worth

_"Father is a name you haven't earn yet _ _ You're just a child with temper." _

_-- Nickleback "Never Again" _

The next morning Fiona was happily chatting but wondering what was taking Akemi so long. The Great Hall was filled with aimless noise as always. Fiona glanced to the staff table, Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking together, while glancing every few minutes to make sure nothing was amiss. Fiona shot a glare at Professor Snape who was studying the House tables. He met Fiona's eyes before sneering at her and returning to his conversation with Professor Quirrell. 

Akemi's recount of last night raised questions about the cold Professor but it was not for Fiona to judge. She turned and continued with her conversation about the upcoming match for second place in Quidditch. 

The doors of the Hall opened and suddenly the chatter of the room stopped dead. Everyone had their eyes glued on Akemi who had just entered. She was in her casual jeans and shirt underneath an open school robe. But it was her hair that had the attention. Spiked from gobs of gel and dyed a brilliant blue and bronze. The Ravenclaw colors. Fiona met her friend's eyes. 

"I have money on the Ravenclaw-Slytherin Game." Akemi explained. "Might as well show my team spirit." 

"You're going to be the end of this school." 

Snape had risen from his seat, livid. Last night's mercy had ended with the sun rise. "Headmaster, if you please. Hasn't this gone on long enough? That child's hair is unbecoming for a school." 

"I don't agree Severus. I think it's very becoming and it shows a pride of her adopted House." 

Snape knew he wouldn't be able to convince Dumbledore otherwise, and returned begrudgingly to his seat. 

"I think it brings out the blue in her eyes." Quirrell mused to him. 

Snape glared to him. "She's a troublemaker." He turned to him. "Where was she from again?" 

"I don't know for certain…the Americas I believe." 

"Hecate, Salem or Ciel Azure?" 

Quirrell said he didn't know and giggled nervously. Snape rolled his eyes. "Finish your meal." He muttered. The Defense of the Dark Arts teacher did as he was told. 

Ravenclaw and Slytherin had double Potions and the student spent every moment Snape had his back turned to comment on Akemi's hair. She would smile easily while focusing on the grains of her cauldron. Fiona and her were sitting next to each other, giggling. Akemi was dressed in her proper robes for potion and her blue hair was tied back. But not one to be totally submissive, she wore large framed blue sunglasses pushed unto her hair. Snape announced that if this potion wasn't completed by today points would be taken and detention be given in its stead. 

"Did you study?" Fiona whispered. 

Akemi laughed. "No, you're funny." 

"Perhaps if you spent less time on your hair and more on your studies, you'd be prepared." Snape commented coolly. 

"Perhaps if you spent a little time on your hair, you'd be handsome." It had come out before Akemi could stop it and she smiled shyly, hoping to disarm him. Not belonging to a House allowed Akemi a measure of impunity but she didn't feel like serving more detentions. She wanted to catch this one game. 

A few kids snickered while others tried in vain not to laugh. With a cold stare from Snape, the class continued to prepare her potions. He did, however, let the comment slid. Snape sat in front of the class, scowling while the students stirred and tested their brews. Akemi had already done overkill- completing the potion twice for Snape and she had even finished Fiona's. More out of boredom then actual goodwill, she moved quietly through the classroom helping others and trying not to get caught by Snape. The danger was half the fun. 

"Lysander, be careful with the fire." She whispered, lowering his flame. 

"Akemi!" Snape hissed. "What are you doing?" 

"Teaching," She said, feeling bold. She added under her breath. "Because you seem to think it's not your job." 

"Sit down! I will not have you disturbing the course of my class for a dim wit." 

Lysander was a slow learner that stuttered when nervous, like now when he was trying to explain to Snape the truth. Snape was snickering at the boy's stammering, much to the amusement of the Slytherin. Akemi was watching with ill-concealed hate. She was clutching her books tightly and Fiona could see the storm brewing her eyes. 

"Go on, Lysander. Hurry up and burn this cauldron so you can catch something on fire and be sent to Madam Promfey." Snape said, waving his hands at Lysander. 

The Slytherin howled in laugher while Snape leaned back in his seat to enjoy the Ravenclaw fight back tears. Fiona leaned forward, warningly. "Akemi, don't…" 

Akemi had stood and stalked towards the nearest Slytherin. She glared at him, daring the cowering snake to stop her. With one deft move, she overturned his cauldron, spilling the contents all over the floor at Snape's feet. She glared at the teacher, fuming. The weeks of the injustice she had endured, added to her impatience, will and personality fueled a storm that had been brewing since she had been forced to come to this pathetic school. 

She hated Hogwarts and for her Snape began to symbolize this entire farce. She missed Gideon, Vlad, Chandra, Nell and Choice. She hated him and the longing she felt for home. Home and name wasn't hers but at least Hecate had given her the illusion of it. Hogwarts had afforded her no such comfort and she hated them for it. She hated them all. 

She couldn't remain silent anymore. All her sorrow and welled up hatred exploded before she could control it. "Listen to me you callous, miserable little man! You really are pathetic! You have such talent, such skill but instead of passing it on you insist of tormenting those who are timid and can't fight back." She shouted. "Well I can fight back, Professor so try and torment me." 

If Snape was angry, no one could tell. The potion silked around his feet like pools of dark, burgundy blood, silently sizzling like contained lighting. The whole classroom was tense and charged with every student barely containing the excitement or dread written on their faces. The Professor's face was emotionless, defined and almost regal. His cold eyes bore deep into student before him. Akemi regretted her rashness as soon as he met his cold, calculating eyes. For a time the sizzling blood between them was the only sound in the room and it echoed with a sickening sound. When Snape finally chose to speak with was not shrill or angry; instead he spoke in a low, cultured tone; deep and dangerous. 

"I don't have to say anything. There's nothing to say to an angry little girl that is worth _nothing_." He let the words sink in. 

" That little display of anger is nothing but childhood folly and I'll allow it because it was from a worthless child and signified nothing. You are an abandoned child, a throw away. You were given to this school the same way you were given to Hecate; without a second thought. You weren't worth much thought once Dumbledore's whim decided you'd come here- and now will go to the Headmaster's office where your fate will be decided again." 

Akemi's face was the same emotionless mask as Snape's but her eyes betrayed her. They were already red with tears. She had thought she was untouchable but somehow Snape had peeled away her shield and attacked her. He had known exactly where to touch her. She was surprised how much it hurt. Coldly, and crisply she turned on her heels to leave. Fiona offered her a smile as she walked out but she knew it made for little comfort. 

She waited like what seemed forever in the Headmaster's Office. When Dumbledore entered, his expression was grim and discerning. He said he wanted the truth and Akemi gave it to him; she told him everything in a kind of unfeeling yarn. Snape entered somewhere during the middle of the story and had found a corner to listen. He had no objections. When she was finished Dumbledore met Snape's eyes and they seemed to hold a conversation together. Then Dumbledore spoke. 

"Akemi Hecate, stand up." His voice was comforting, adding 'Hecate' and using it as her surname to remind her that she did have a family- had worth. "You have expressed the need for a greater measure of discipline, namely the need to be placed in a House. Over the pass few weeks you have displayed great talent, resourcefulness, determination, cunning and a certain lack of respect for rules when it opposes what you view as necessary." 

"A Robin Hood complex." Snape said dangerously. "She should make a splendid Gryffindor." 

"I disagree." Dumbledore interjected. "I feel her actions are better suited for Slytherin." 

"That's a mistake." Both Akemi and Snape said in unison. Snape was the first on his feet. "Headmaster never has someone who so grossly violated school rules as she has remained! She's insulted a teacher with her belligerent attitude." 

"Because she saw a wrong, Severus. I seem to remember a certain Slytherin boy displaying the same cold defiance when he was here." 

Akemi saw Snape bristle. Slowly he nodded. "Let the Hat decide." 

"An excellent idea." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. He rose and took a tattered wizard hat from a sideboard and explained it to Akemi. "It possess each a bit of each of the Hogwarts founders and we use it to find the best place for a student." 

Akemi glanced at Snape who watching carefully. She bit her lip and wiped any trace of fear from her face. It was one of her talents. Lifting her chin and looking almost bored like an aristocrat, she allowed Dumbledore to slid the hat unto her head. 

"Hello." A tiny voice whispered in her ear. "I am the Sorting Hat" 

"They call me Akemi." 

"But that's not your name." 

"How did you know that?" 

"It is all in your head, wither you can recall it or not." 

"I don't understand."  
"You are running from something, something very secretive and very important." 

"So they tell me." Akemi said grimly, already getting annoyed with that thinly veiled clue. "Any help figuring out what that is?" 

The Hat seemed to laugh. "You're answers lie in Slytherin." 

"See now, Severus the Hat agrees with me." 

"I see, Headmaster." Snape was looking like he wanted to murder someone and painfully so. Then, a cruel smile played over his features. "So am I to assume her punishment is my concern?" 

"Yes." Dumbledore said, displeased. "She is suspect to your punishment." 

"Very well. Miss Hecate, as a member of my House you will behave accordingly. You will first dye your hair to a suitable color and remove your colored contacts. I assume you have glasses?" 

"Yes sir." Akemi hissed. 

"Good, you'll wear those unless of course you have clear contacts. Also, from now on, you will dress in the typical school uniform expect when you will be helping me during the evening for the next two weeks in detention. Understood." 

"Yes sir." 

"Good you may go." 


	6. I learn by going

"I wake to sleep and take my waking slow. I feel my fate in what I cannot fear. I learn by going where I have to go." - The Waking by Theodore Roethke

Fiona held Akemi tight for a few long minutes. Akemi wiped something from her eyes and tried to laugh it off. "Think of it this way, Fiona. At least now, I'll be a constant thorn in Professor Snape's side then just in Potions class." 

Fiona laughed but didn't seem at all assured. But she had helped Akemi pack and now helped the girl wash the blue and bronze from her hair. Underneath the layers of dye and hair gel was a thin curtain of dark brown hair that gleamed auburn in direct sunlight. She pulled out her pair of thin black wire glasses for her eyes of chocolate brown. She turned around in the conventional Hogwarts uniform (now complete with green and gray tie and Slytherin crest.) She tilted her head and asked Fiona's opinion. 

"You look like a horse's ass." Said the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. He smiled at her and winked. "But in the nicest way possible." 

"I feel like one too." She said glumly. "See you at the game." 

"Yeah, we'll try not to beat you too badly." 

She smirked. "Please do." 

The House Elves had already taken her clothes and so, with nothing else to do in Ravenclaw House, Akemi hugged Fiona one last time and got a kiss from the Ravenclaw captain. Then she straightened her hair and set her jaw. She wouldn't cry nor would she let anyone see her falter. She was Akemi and no one would see her weak. 

The Slytherin Commons appeared dark and brooding but as soon Akemi entered the room, she felt almost like she belonged there. But of course that couldn't be and that was written clearly on the faces of the Slytherins that were grouped in the room. There was also the snake whose cauldron she'd overturned snickering to his companions on the couch. As she passed Carolyn Cole, the Prefect, the girl tripped her and Akemi fell face down unto the concrete floor. She tasted blood on her lips. She led her head hang for a moment, fighting the anger that she felt welling up in her throat. 

"Get up!" Screamed Nadia Nott, a girl in her year. "Get up and stand up. Show your worth, Mudblood." 

"Show us your worth, whore." Called another boy. 

The snake spit on her and she jumped to her feet. He took a step back and she began to advance on him but two held her back. The boy seemed reassured and walked towards her. His look was of pure malice. "She looks lovely for a Mudblood. A beautiful rat to be sure…" 

The rest of the House seemed suddenly interested in Akemi now that she was bound and subdued. And she was afraid. He was advancing towards her with a gleam in his eyes she feared. Silently, she prayed for help. 

"Miss Cole, kindly explain the reason while a member of your House is being treated in such a manner?" The voice was soft, still and deep. It almost sounded bored but there was an ice to its undertone. Professor Snape was standing in the doorway of his House and met each set of eyes in turn for a few long seconds. Then, in his familiar lazy mood, he walked towards her. "Let her go." 

Akemi felt the arms release her and she fell to her knees, before Snape. She didn't want to look up. She knew she'd see that damnable smug face. Snape kneeled down and began to check her body for bruises. He met her eyes and seemed to ask if she was all right. She nodded but he didn't seem pleased. When he rose, he announced 50 points would be taken from Slytherin for their shameful behavior and if anyone tried to protest it would result in another 50 deduction. 

"Your actions reflect poorly on your families and more importantly, they reflect poorly on me. I will not tolerate such behavior from members of my House." He turned and regarded Carolyn. "I expected better from my Prefect, from all my Slytherins." He about faced and proceeded to a side table where a chess game was midway through. He pulled out his wand and conjured up a cup of warm tea. "Now, Mr. Avery, I believe it is your move." 

Within fifteen minutes into the evening the Slytherin hatred for Akemi had at least somewhat diminished when she helped Avery beat their beloved House Head. She found out later that night that Snape visited the House every night to socialize and keep abreast to the goings on in his House. Akemi had to admit she was impressed, McGonagall or Flitwick never visited their House except in cases to deal with discipline. Snape, on the other hand, had a gambling pool going on with his students for whoever could beat him. Avery now took that pot of fourteen Sickles, half going to Akemi. Snape surprisingly spent the rest of his evening tutoring two third years on Transfiguration. 

Silently Akemi wondered if she had pegged the stoic Professor wrong. 

Akemi knocked on Snape's dungeon door softly but the echo could be heard down the hall. She knew Snape had Friday afternoons off so she hoped to alleviate some of her dentitions when Madam Hooch cancelled her class due to Quidditch practice. After a few moments, Akemi tried again. 

"_Ja, Herein_." Called a lazy voice that at first Akemi didn't recognize. When she walked into the dungeon, a gasp escaped her before she could stop it. So that how Snape looked on his free time, she thought pleasantly. 

Snape's long black priest style jacket was thrown over a bench. He had his white shirtsleeves rolled up pass his elbow to reveal strong, but gangly arms. His black trousers were crisp as always but his stance as he stooped over a cauldron made him look young. Most striking was his hair, pulled back to reveal his defined profile that almost looked regal. He was concentrating very hard on his task that he didn't even acknowledge her presence. Akemi took the time to look around the classroom that was in a unusual manner for the impeccable Snape. Bottles and other ingredients were littered on tables and chairs, as ancient books were laid opened and thrown haphazardly about. A large cauldron filled with what appeared to be dragon livers sat in the corner, brooding. 

"No…no…no!" Snape shouted at his brew that he had been stirring and only now paused to pour something blue and powdery in it. The brew that had been a deep wine was beginning to turn a dark, ugly brown. "No, damn you no!" He shouted and returned to his stirring. The brown began to fade back to wine." 

"Professor Snape?" Akemi called. 

Snape turned to look at her, never ceasing his stirring. His face was wet with sweat and red from the heat of the cauldron. "Yes?" 

"I was wondering if I could do some of my dentition now?" She wanted to further explain herself but Snape seemed too occupied. 

"Very well…you're a fair hand at potions." He said to himself mostly but Akemi was amazed by the comment. That was the closest thing to a compliment she had ever heard him mutter. "You know how to harvest dragon's blood?" 

"Yes sir." 

He made a general motion towards the dragon's livers before returning his full attention to the cauldron before him. "Please." 

She was a little worried about the Potions Master but decided to obey. After she had cleared off a table nearest to the livers, she pulled out a pewter bowl he had set aside for the blood and pulled her knife to begin to cut. She would glance up occasionally to read the ingredients he had out and view the text. It was an impressive assortment and she would loved to read it all but she was getting amused by Snape's pleadings with the potion which apparently needed to be constantly stirred while ingredients were added. 

Around the fourth time he called out, Akemi had had enough. She sat down the liver and walked towards him, wiping the blood her jeans. "Give me this!" She took the ladle and began to stir. "Now pour." 

Snape was about to contest but when he saw she knew what she was doing, he relented. He turned his attention to judging the thickness of the powder. He poured it slowly and methodically and was a little surprised by Akemi's skill. He had seldom seen a girl her age do something that looked as trivial as stir a cauldron with a look of such determination and fierce order. She appeared to understand the importance of stirring with potion making. Even full-grown Potions Masters seldom paid attention to that crucial detail. 

The potion's wine color darkened to a rich plum color. Snape felt a rush of joy when he saw it. He laughed despite himself and thanked Akemi. "This potion was designed for two able wizards, thank you. You've proved most useful." Then he added under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear him. "And very worthwhile." 

It sounded like his version of an apology and Akemi chose to take it that way. She smiled at him and was a little surprised he returned the grin. "I'll go back to the livers now…sir." 


	7. Whatever Happens...

_"The past is something you wake up to."_

_ --Unknown_

The next night, Akemi went to Snape's dungeons after dinner. When she entered, she was greeted by the rich spicy smell of boiling dragon's blood and nightshade. Snape was once again posed over his cauldron and nodded his head when she came in. 

"Circe's Kiss." Akemi whispered. 

He didn't even look up and seemed to forget her detention tonight. "What?" 

"You're making Circe's Kiss." 

"Very perceptive, Miss Akemi. Yes, I am." 

"That's why it needs to be constantly moving…" She made a face. "And why you made me harvest the dragon's blood. My shirt's ruined by the way." 

"Sorry to hear that." Snape muttered. "I could have used the blood you wasted." 

Akemi smirked. "Need help?" 

"Yes, stir." 

She obeyed. She watched as Snape turned his attention to mixing the nightshade with other flora and herbal ingredients- including one dark orange and red flower that took seven years to mature and only bloomed during the full moon. He maneuvered each ingredient with lazy precision that belied his great care. He really was the best for good reason; the Circe's Kiss took three years (not including the red flower's seven year maturity) to culture and brew it to perfection. It was a potion commonly labeled as a poison, with effects similar to the Imperius Curse. Although technically a Dark Art's brew because it took so long to make, the Ministry had yet to outlaw it. She glanced up at Snape and smirked. "So tell me Professor, why are you making a semi-illegal potion?" 

"Because its truly an honor to undertake such a momentous task." Snape looked at her and did something odd: he smirked. "And it's a delicious thing to boast about." 

She started to laugh. Snape kept stealing glances at her, watching her fall into a chair and throw her head back in sheer joy. He enjoyed watching her laugh. She glowed when she laughed. Snape found himself smiling and even chuckling with her. 

Akemi was watching him with the same interest he was giving her. She felt a whisper of fear crawl up her spine. There was something about him, in the way he moved that reminded her of a dream, a nightmare. She tried to place what it was that frightened her about him but she couldn't. 

Then his voice answered for her. "What are you thinking?" 

She looked into his eyes that were unnaturally kind. It was his voice that scared her. "I was thinking how…" Her mind was searching for something to break the mood between them. "I was wondering how you'd look with powdered Bat's Wing on." She grabbed the nearest jar and tossed the contents on his face before fully weighing the consequences. 

His face was covered in fine gray soot. He opened his eyes and regarded her coolly. For a moment she feared she had overstepped her bounds or angered him. He picked up the bottle of bat's wing and regarded that half full glass. "Not nearly as attractive as you would." That said he tossed the soot at her. 

Akemi grabbed the nearest bottle and dived behind a cauldron before pitching the bottle over head. He retaliated and she returned. Together they sparred and warred half hidden between cauldrons till in no time at all, the classroom was veiled in a smoke of powered wings and needles littered the floor. Snape discovered that dried bat's wing made for good boomerangs as well. 

"Ow!" Akemi yelled as she scrambled away from the battle zone. "Something's in my contact!" 

Snape dropped his boomerang and walked over to help. His hand brushed over her face barely touching it. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the nightmares came to the front of her mind. "So why contacts?" 

"Too many late nights with books." 

"And why colored? What's your natural…" Snape's question died on his lips as he stared into her natural brown eyes, so dark they appeared black. 

Snape felt his blood turn to ice. He suddenly realized and recognized the girl he was holding. Nine years of separation and torment melted away suddenly and he cursed himself about not seeing it before. The name should have triggered something…It fit perfectly: the time with her age. The skin color of warm brown…everything fit. It took a moment for Snape to realize the gravity of the moment. 

"Alchemy." He whispered hoarsly. 

The daughter of Melanie Reyes flinched in his arms. 

"Get out." He continued. He released her and took a step back from the ghost of his past. He felt his heart rush up and land in his mouth. It tried to memorize this moment in the seconds it was happening, too long in his opinion. He tried to memorize every facet of the face before him. His Alchemy had grown up. The child he had always wanted, had always loved was standing before him. 

And Snape felt his strength leave him. How many times had he wanted to throw away everything to look for her. How many times had he spent sleepless nights and restless days thinking about her, picturing her as she grew up and longing everyday to be with her. How he had wanted to be there for the most trivial yet important days of her life: first flying lesson, first day of school, and each and every birthday. How many times had he just wanted to call her by her name. 

But he knew why he hadn't. Somewhere, out there, was his Master and hers. Despite nine years, she was still a Coven child and her Death Eater family had given her far more had been given to her then a Mark on her shoulder. He had stolen her from that life. He had stolen her and abandoned her in order to save her. He was not safe for her. 

"Get out." He repeated, this time with more feeling. "Get out. Out, you silly girl!" 

The intensity of his voice scared her and Akemi scrambled to escape. Snape turned away and leaned on his desk, gripping the back of his chair very tightly. He listened to the fading echo of her running and felt it in sync with the rapid beating of his breaking heart. 

There were times, Dumbledore thought coolly, when Snape could appear as normal and innocuous as any other staff member. Private, collected and cultured, Snape could portray the role as talented, if rude, Potions Master, with great ease and one would never assume he was anything more. But then there were times when the cold fire and steely hatred in the man's harsh eyes scared even Dumbledore and the Headmaster was reminded of Snape's murderous past. 

"She's Alchemy." Snape hissed in an oddly dead voice. He had burst into the Headmaster's office not noticing the guest Albus was entertaining. "Isn't she?" 

Dumbledore lifted his head and looked at Snape calmly. 

Snape spread his hands over the Headmaster's great desk and hung his head. His eyes were closed and he suddenly heaved a great, weary sigh and spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" The words came out broken and filled with immense pain. 

"Would you have done anything different?" Asked the guest who spoke for the first time since Snape entered. "Would it have done any good, Severus?" 

"You don't understand, Gideon." Severus' words had begun at a hiss but ended in a sort of plead. "You can't understand." 

"Why?" Gideon demanded. His face set in determination, his clear eyes ablaze. Mallory stood and met his eyes fiercely. Severus in a rare sign of defeat broke contact first. "You think you're one the only one who loves her? Let me tell you something you heartless son of a bitch, I love her more then you can possibly imagine. More then you ever did! I wanted to take her away from all the filth, take her to America and adopt her. I didn't want her to grow up knowing the truth, knowing you or what you almost made her become!" 

Snape watched Gideon with a look that would have made even the most brutal Auror flinched. The Auror and the Dark Prince regarded each other for an eternity. His voice was soft and cold. "If you ever say something like that to me again, I'll kill you Malfoy." 

Gideon was showing no signs of relenting. "You left her to the Death Eaters, left her to become like you!" 

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" 

"Yes, you do! Because Heaven help you, you owe her that! You owe her an explanation!" 

"Yes Miss Cole, what is it?" Dumbledore interrupted the arguing men. Severus swung about and saw his prefect standing before them. 

Carolyn Cole seemed a little concerned and very anxious to be in the room with the Headmaster, her Head House and the Auror legend. Carolyn shifted and almost forgot why she was there. Then Professor Snape asked her the question and she answered quickly. "It's about the newest girl- Miss Akemi. She's…" 

"What's wrong with Akemi?" Snape and Mallory asked in unison. 

Carolyn paused again. "She's gone sir." 

"What?" The two shared the same reply. 

"Nadia saw her leaving the Common after detention. She left sir." 

Snape didn't answer, he was already halfway down the hall by the time Carolyn finished. Gideon followed close behind. 

Akemi couldn't take it anymore. She hated everything about this: Hogwarts, England and most of all she hated Snape who could make her feel safe and terrified all at the same time. She walked down the streets of Hogsmeade and weighed her options. She could go back to Hecate and forget all this hell. She could go back to Nell and Choice. She could grow up there and never remember of even think about those dark eyes that made her feel like she had seen him before and had lived another life- probably with him. 

"Little sister." 

The voice was familiar and haunting and against her will, Akemi turned. She saw twins, a girl and boy not much older then her. They looked about 16. They both had familiar faces and she felt an innate affection for the twins. The girl stepped forward and smiled warmly. "We've been looking everywhere for you sister." 

"Who are you?" Akemi asked. 

The girl looked at the boy who shook his head. He spoke, "Garridan told us she wouldn't remember us." 

She recognized the name Garridan another swept of endearment overpowered her. She studied them and felt a shutter of recognition and she stepped back from them. "Radella." Radella nodded. She turned towards her brother, towards Mayon and Akemi knew them both. 

The Memory Charm broken, she saw for the first time the children that she had been raised with to consider them as brother and sister, she knew them as her family. Her dearest dream in turn revealed her darkest secret. 

And she remembered who she was. 

She was a child of Death Eaters and Voldemort's beneficiary. 

She was Coven. 

Nameless and limitless, she remembered the past she had been ripped away from. 

By the dark eyes and strong arms that always made her feel safe. By her guardian and the man she never called father but always knew he to be. By her Sevie. 

"It's time to go." Radella said, reaching out for Akemi. 

Mayon spoke for the first time. "Garridan is waiting for us." 

He lifted his finger and drew a mark in the air, it glowed white and lit away from the main plaza. Akemi considered her options. Hecate held only secrets and Radella and Mayon held answers and powers unknown. 

"And from what corner of the gutter did you crawl from?" Akemi heard the voice of Severus Snape behind her. He was looking at Radella and Mayon. 

Mayon had taken a step forward, protecting his sister. "Same as yours, Snape." 

"That's Master Snape to you Mayon," He said softly, holding his wand in front of him as a not-so-subtle reminder. "Or to be more precise…" 

Mayon's eyes flashed and nodded. "Of course dear prince…" 

"It's time to go, sister." Radella repeated, her voice a little tense. 

"Leave Akemi. She doesn't belong anymore. She's mine." 

"Father will not be pleased." 

"Lord Voldemort is a rumor, he doesn't existed anymore. Tell that to your brother. If you come again for my daughter, I'll make you regret you ever had that Mark burned into you." 

"Father will deal with traitors when he returns." Mayon promised. "Even a prince won't stand against his wrath." 

"So I'm told." Snape said in his bored voice. "Good for him. Now crawl back to you brother and tell Garridan I said, hello." 

Mayon was about to curse him but Radella reached over and tapped his shoulder. She shook her head no. He nodded and drew another mark. One of flight and escape. Radella and Mayon Apparated wordlessly leaving Akemi alone with Snape. She stood with her back towards him, not moving, watching where the twins had been. 

A cold winter wind blew past her and suddenly she became aware of her lacking clothing. "I'm cold." 

She heard Snape's footsteps towards her and him slipping out of his coat. She felt the warmth his body had left behind in the thick coat. For the first time, she tore herself away from where the twins had stood. 

It had only lasted a minute perhaps but the encounter changed everything. Akemi felt her world had suddenly made sense. Her nightmares, her memories that had now all been returned to her made prefect sense, except for one thing. Still not looking up, she began to ask _him_ a question. 

"Give me your hand, Miss Akemi." He said gently. "There is time for questions when you are warm." 

"You called me your daughter a moment ago…" 

"Give me your hand and don't let go." He said. 

She reached up and like a toddler took hold of his hand. It was warm to the touch. She felt safe within his grasp and safe enough to feel all the emotions she had kept hidden for most of her life. She allowed herself to feel the comfort of a fatherly touch. Only one thing remained before she could start picking up the pieces. "I've always felt like I had a name, a real one, given to me by my father…" 

Severus closed his eyes, tightened his grip and continued walking. Then, he spoke in with tenderness and returned to her his only gift. "Your name is Kaiya." 


	8. Don't let go

_"Sin cannot be undone, only forgiven." _

_ -- Igor Stravinsky _

_"A father's a man who expects his child to be as good as he meant to be." _

_ -- Carolyn Coats _

It all seemed anti-climatic and almost too easy. Akemi, or Kaiya as she now knew herself to be, was sitting on the bed in Snape's quarters not really watching him prepare tea. He hadn't looked her in the eye since the play fight earlier that evening. She watched his profile and studied it in a new light. He was someone she remembered loving, once. She remembered the Coven, Garridan, Radella, Mayon, and the Sires and Nurses. She remembered the magic they taught, she remembered how to kill but then, on the night of her baptismal she remembered running… and then she remembered waking up in Gideon's arms on a ship going towards America and Hecate. 

She was still cold too. "What happened to me?" She asked, looking at his profile. She was watching him for any sign of truth or the willingness to reveal such a thing. "Who were those twins? Who are you and who am I?" 

Snape stabbed a hot ember in the fireplace. "They are Coven. You are Coven." 

"What is Coven?" 

"Coven is power. Coven is Dark Magic, darker then all the sins people like Dumbledore can possibly dream of. It's being born inside pure power, pure evil. It's living a shared existence with the darkest evil alive. It's being bound to that evil from childhood and to constantly be connected to it."  
"Voldemort." She said more then asked. "It's him, isn't it? The person I feel in my nightmares? It's him." 

Snape nodded. "Children like Garridan, Radella and Mayon were breed for the Coven. They had no purpose but to live and die for Voldemort, to give their lives in order to preserve his. The Coven was one of his measures against a mortal death." 

"I don't understand." 

"A child, especially a pure blooded Wizard, possess the potential for great magic. Voldemort thought if he could culture that strength, yoke it at its beginnings, it could seal his quest for immortality. The Coven was the realization of that plan, ones born into and raised immersed in the Dark Arts. He breed the children like horses, using his best male Death Eaters to sire the children like studs against the strongest females. He corrupted their souls at the earliest opportunity- using the dark magic Aett to bind them to each other and to him." 

Akemi felt sick. "And me?" 

"You were different. Your mother was different…" 

"Tell me." She said, realizing he was hesitating. "Please, tell me." 

"Your mother's name was Melanie Reyes but everyone within the Death Eaters called her Madame de Noche, the lady of the night. She was a Valkyrie, one of Voldemort's prized paramours and most skilled followers. She had been one of the first Death Eaters and had pledged undying fidelity to the Dark Lord." Snape's face darkened with some unreadable tragedy. "There was an arrogant and lofty Death Eater who was quickly earning the trust and admiration of Voldemort. But there was fault in him for he coveted Melanie, wanted her and desired her above all else. He sought to win over Voldemort to gain access to Melanie and for this woman he was willing to risk everything. 

He soon learned that his affections were known to her and even returned. Melanie and the Death Eater began an illicit affair. It was foolish and dangerous but neither cared. They were young and in love. They were married in secret." 

The flames in the fireplace spark and pop and danced in Snape's eyes as he recounted this tale. His eyes glistened very strangely and when he spoke, his voice was sad. "The Death Eater had so raised himself above the others that he had made enemies but he was too stupid to see them. He believed himself untouchable. But there were enemies and one was named Silas Malfoy. He entered the Death Eater's home one night, just minutes after the young man had left his wife." Snape tried to keep the hate from his voice but it flowed past his lips to complete the story. "Silas ravaged her. He took her and tortured her. Melanie was left blind and broken." 

Akemi finished the story numbly. "With a baby girl growing inside her." 

He looked at her and nodded. He walked towards the bed and sat down on the floor with his back against it. Akemi lay down to be near his head. Their eyes met. "Melanie didn't know who the father was and I never had the strength to find out for myself." 

"Did you ever want to?" She asked. 

Snape pulled out something from pocket. It was a small, glass vase with silver around the neck. It was filled with a clear solution. "I made this on the night you were born, it's designed to discover the truth behind your parentage." He asked her for her knife, which she relinquished. He opened the bottle, cut his finger and let a drop of blood slip into the clear potion. The water swirled and turned blue. "If you are my daughter- when your blood touches the potion, it will returned clear, if not it will stay blue." He handed her the bottle. 

She took it with trembling hands. 

It was an unforgiving morning that found the newly dubbed Kaiya in Snape's dungeons. She was sitting alone on the bench, staring at the blue potion in front of her. She wasn't sure she truly understood everything Snape had told her last night but she was certain that things would never be the same. She had been thinking about Snape all night. As a child, she had loved him. But people who love you don't send you to live in orphanages an ocean away do they? And they don't turn you over to evil like Voldemort. 

Still… 

Kaiya drew her knife over her hand and watched as the blood impacted the blue potion. She watched for a few moments as the potions swirled… 

And remained blue. She felt her heart sink. 

"He loves you, you know." 

She looked up and saw Gideon standing in the doorway. He pulled his hands from his pockets and picked up the vial to sit down. He kept it clutched in his hand and looked down and smiled at her. "He loved you very much. Still does."  
"Then why did he abandon me to the Coven?" She demanded. "Why did he leave me for you to rescue me from them?" 

"I didn't rescue you, Kaiya, he did. In fact, you changed everything for him. For the five years you were here in England Severus Snape acted as a spy for the Ministry. He saved countless lives because of you. And in the end, he risked his life to save you. He knew Voldemort would go looking for you if he thought you were alive, so Snape chose to give you the best chance he could. He had to let you go…to save you." 

Kaiya closed her eyes as her lips trembled against the tears. 

"Do you know what Kaiya means? What your whole name means? Alchemy was Severus' nickname in school." Gideon smiled. "Kaiya means forgiveness, Akemi. Your name, Kaiya Alchemy Snape means Severus' forgiveness." He brushed her hair away from her face. "You're his, Akemi, you're everything to him. Does it matter that his not your true father? It's our choices that define who we are; more so then anything else… he chose you. What are you going to do?" 

Kaiya looked up at Gideon and smiled. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, kissing him. "You've always been like a father to me, I'll never forget that." 

"Good." Gideon said, returning the embrace. "Now, go find your real father." 

Kaiya smiled at him again and ran out to find Snape. Gideon watched her go with a content smile. He opened his palm and studied the potion in his hand. 

The clear water like substance gleamed up at him nonchalantly. Gideon smiled. "Fancy that." 

The grave marker read Drucilla Anne Dumbledore, beloved daughter, niece and savior. Kaiya leaned down and placed the bouquet of roses at the head of the marker and took a step back into the waiting arms of her father. Severus tightened his grip around her, determined not to let go ever again. 

"You know one day, he's going to come back." Kaiya said softly. "I can feel him, inside of me even now. One day, he's going to return." 

Severus Snape sighed heavily. "I know." He whispered. "But when he does, we'll be ready for that." 

"I'm scared." She admitted, "Father." 

He buried his nose into her hair. "That's okay, just remember whatever happens don't let go of my hand." 

Kaiya slipped her hand into his and nodded. 

Choice Blade stepped outside Hecate and waited. A moment later, he felt a shiver of cold air behind him and he didn't bother to turn. Instead, Choice didn't wait for the visitor to speak. "She knows everything now?" 

Garridan shifted. "Not everything but enough." 

"So what now?" Choice asked. "She'll find out soon enough." 

"You worry to much, Blade." Garridan chastised. "One day, Lord Voldemort will return and we, his children, will be given everything we desire. In that day, traitors to the cause like Snape will suffer and prodigal children like Alchemy will be returned." 

"And until then?" 

"Until then, we wait." 


End file.
